Love or Revenge
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Tavington is alive. Ben Martin isn't. Oh, and the American's lost the war. Three large changes. A whole new story. Tavington falls in love with grownup Susan Martin. Will she want love or revenge? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter One

Tavington remembered the day he'd shot Martin's son. He had tried to protect his elder brother, who Tavington had killed later anyway, and so Tavington has shot the young boy. Tavington also remembers Martin's other children, including one young girl who he knew would grow up to be quite a beauty.

_Flashback_

"_Stupid Boy." Tavington spat the words out as he stared at Thomas, who lay dying in his fathers arms. Tavington glanced around the area, watching his men carrying out his orders. All the wounded Colonials were shot and the injured British soldiers were taken away. Then his eyes fell upon the children of Ben Martin, whom he'd threatened earlier. His eyes went from son to son to son to daughter to……… youngest daughter. She looked about two or three years old and he wondered what her name was. She was obviously the daughter of Ben Martin; they had the same blue eyes. Hers were far prettier though, framed by dark eyelashes. He knew then she'd grow up into a fine woman, and in around fifteen years time he would come back and see her again. He tore his eyes away from the young child and looked at Ben and Thomas. The son had died now. He sneered at them before riding away, his men following and Gabriel being led away with them. He left the family to mourn._

_End Flashback_

And now Tavington was riding to the home of Charlotte Selton, the aunt to these children and the woman who also fell in love with Ben Martin before he'd died on the battlefield two years before the war ended. He knew where the woman lived. He could find out where any American lived if he wanted too. Since the British had won the war, Tavington had become a war hero. His brutal ways were forgotten and he was praised with honour, despite what General Cornwallis had said. He'd also received all the land he'd been promised. Over the last decade he'd become one of the richest men in America and now he was riding to find the young child he'd seen so many years ago. It had been fifteen years since he last saw her; because she and her family had escaped them when they'd gone to the Aunt's plantation to find and kill them. Afterwards he had been glad they hadn't found them as he knew he'd had had to kill them all to live up to his reputation, and he wouldn't have wanted to kill this intriguing young beauty.

Tavington found the house where Charlotte lived with the children. It had been built after Ben had died and the war was over. Lots of ex-militia had come together to build it so they had somewhere to live in. He rode his horse up towards the house, and he could hear voices. They sounded happy and joyous. He knew his appearance would definitely quell that emotion. His horse did not go unheard and soon he heard the sound of scurrying feet. The children wanted to know who was visiting, although they were no longer children. Susan, the youngest child whom he so wanted to see, was now seventeen years old and her sister and brothers were all older than her. They still lived with their Aunt though; they didn't want to move away.

Tavington tied his horse up to a tree and patted it. He walked up onto the house's porch and walked towards the door, arm raised to knock. Before he could do so though, the door opened.

Susan's jaw dropped. Despite fifteen years having passed he barely looked like he'd aged a year. She recognised him instantly.

"Tavington!" She exclaimed his name in shock, her hands gripping the door so tightly that he knuckles were turning white.

"Miss Martin." He replied, nodding his head courteously. He had found out her name was Susan, but he didn't want to use it yet. Susan Martin glared at him before shutting the door in his face. Tavington felt his anger rise. She'd rejected him immediately, no doubt remembering that fact that he killed her father several years ago. She was as stunning as he thought she would be though. She looked around sixteen or seventeen years old now. Her eyes were as he remembered; large, blue with dark eyelashes. Her nose was small and cute looking with a few light freckles. Her lips were full and soft looking. Her hair was long, blonde and curled. It framed her beautiful face and made her look angelic. Her body, he also noticed, had changed dramatically also. She had a curvy figure with a large bust, small natural waist and rounded womanly hips and buttocks. She was beautiful. She would be his. He knocked on the door and waited.

Charlotte opened the door this time, despite the children's protests; especially Susan's.

Colonel William Tavington, the man who had tried to killed Thomas, Gabriel and Ben Martin and who had tried to murder herself and the children also, was stood at the door to their home. Charlotte looked at him with fear.

"Why are you here?" she snarled.

"I have come to see Susan." He said bluntly.

"Why me?" Susan asked without fear, only anger, as she stepped forward.

"I wish to court you." He told her.

Charlotte, Susan, Margaret, Nathan, William and Samuel all gasped. Charlotte stepped in front of Susan and the grown-up children.

"Leave this place." She ordered. "Go now and don't return."

"Might I remind you Miss Selton that this entire country is under British rule, and I am one of the most powerful and most important British people in the entire continent. You can not order me off your property." He replied calmly.

"I can order you off my property and I will. Go." She threatened, as Samuel handed her a gun. She pointed it at Tavington; her hands shaking.

Tavington looked at the gun. He could tell from looking at it that she wouldn't be able to shoot him. It wasn't loaded. He doubted Samuel, the boy who'd handed it to her, knew that. He decided not to let them find this out.

"Fine. I will go. You won't stop me returning though." Tavington said before turning and walking away.

"I will." Charlotte warned as she lowered the gun and watched his back. "If you return here, I'll shoot you."

"Shoot me and your entire family, apart from Susan, dies." Tavington in turn threatened, without even looking backwards. He walked over to his horse, untied it and mounted it. Then he looked at the group of people and nodded a goodbye. "See you soon Susan."


	2. Chapter 2

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Two

They had stood watching Tavington leave. Susan was shaking. As soon as he was completely gone they all let out sighs of relief and Susan broke down crying. Her sister comforted her and her brothers looked murderous.

"How dare he?" Nathan shouted. "How dare he come here like that? That man is a monster."

"He killed our father and brothers. Now he expects Susan to court him." William said in shock.

"It's preposterous." Samuel said.

The girls remained silent. Charlotte helped Margaret pick Susan up off the floor and take her to her room. They'd laid her on the bed, kissed her and left her there. Susan cried for an hour or so but eventually she fell asleep.

Downstairs, throughout the hour, the children complained to their Aunt. What could they do though? He was right. They couldn't shoot him or stop him coming back. There was only one course of action they could take against this man, to stop him getting to Susan.

They'd have to run away.

Charlotte and the children began preparing things immediately. They decided to let Susan sleep until morning, when they should be ready. The family went around packing the bare essentials and putting them into their horse-drawn carriage. They packed food, water, sanitary supplies, clothes etc. By the time they were done it was early in the morning. They all retired to their rooms to sleep for a few hours. Then they would wake and tell Susan their plan. They'd all run away together to another part of the country; anything to escape Tavington. They wouldn't let him get his hands on her. They went to sleep, hope in their hearts.

Several hours later their cockerel crowed. Charlotte was washed and dressed first. She went to Susan's room to wake her as she normally slept on despite the wake up call. When Charlotte entered the room she found Susan gone though. Charlotte, worried, scanned the room for Susan. Then she looked in the cupboards, under the bed. She wasn't in her room. Charlotte scurried around the house searching for the next ten minutes. Susan was not around. Charlotte decided to double-check Susan's room. She walked around and suddenly noticed something on Susan's desk. She'd left a note. Charlotte opened it with trembling hands. It read.

_Dearest loved ones._

_I have left. In the night I awoke and realised the terrible danger I have put you in. That bastard of a man has fallen for me, and if I stay here I fear your deaths because I shall never give in. I will never willingly court this man, which is why I think he would use you against me. I can't let that happen._

_So I have fled. I've taken what I need. Clothes, food, water etc. I shall escape to a nearby town and live there, earning money so I stay alive and well. I will use a new name, so Tavington can never find me._

_He should never find you either. If he comes back and finds me gone he will probably punish you all. So please, take my advice and run away as well. I realise we could have all run away together, but I wouldn't want to stay with you as I would fear the repercussions of our actions. Being the man he is, Tavington would probably kill you all if he found us together. So, we shall split apart._

_Don't let him find you. If he finds me, all is well. I don't think he'd kill me. You though, he would. So please, Aunt Charlotte, take my brothers and sisters with you. Run away to the opposite side of the country, or to a different country altogether. Escape the clutches of the British please._

_I love you all dearly and I hope you understand my actions. I hope one day we'll meet again. Just know this. If I see Tavington, I'll have my revenge. He killed our father and two brothers. He will not live if I see him. If I see him though, I won't live either, for I shall die if I kill him. I am unafraid though. He deserves to die. Like you said last night my dear brothers, the idea of us courting is preposterous._

_I love you all so much and I hope we will come together once again. If not, if never, just know I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Your niece and sister, _

_Susan Martin._

Charlotte dropped the note and screamed. Susan's siblings came running into the room.

"What is it Aunt Charlotte? What's wrong?" asked William. Charlotte pointed at the note as she sat on Susan's bed, head in hands. Susan's brothers and sister look at the note. Margaret picks the note up with shaking hands and read it aloud to her brothers. By the end of it, everyone in the room is silent and sullen.

"She's gone." Samuel muttered, "Gone."


	3. Chapter 3

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Three

In one of the many forests in the neighbouring area to Susan's home, Susan was hiding. She had left early in the morning; before sunrise, but now it was midday and the warm sun was beating down on her through the trees. She carried a small bundle of clothes, had a hamper of food and three flasks of water. She'd also taken her savings which amounted to quite a lot.

Stumbling among the undergrowth she was making her way to a nearby village where she'd hopefully be able to stay. Once there, she'd assume a new identity. She'd already chosen her new name; Fiona Shawman. Susan knew she'd have to change the way she looked as well, but she had no idea how to do that. She'd have to rely on Tavington not recognising her; which is likely as he'd only seen her the way she looked now for a few minutes.

Several hours later Susan came out of the large expanse of forest and saw a village very near to the forest borders. She almost ran to it. As she walked into the cluster of buildings she noticed people noticing her and she smiled warmly. She approached the person nearest her.

"Excuse me. My name is Fiona Shawman. I'm wondering if y'all can help me. I'm looking for the mayor of this village." She asked this stranger, putting on an accent.

The woman eyed her up suspiciously.

"Are you British?" the woman asked.

"No. I'm colonial. Besides, am I wearing red like the British do?" Susan asked, in an almost mocking manner, as she gestured towards her blue dress. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"No you're not. C'mon. I'll take you to Mr Simmons." The woman replied, taking Susan's hand. "By the way, my name is Marie. Marie Jenkins."

"It's nice to meet you Marie." Susan, now Fiona, replied sweetly.

Together the two women walked towards the largest house in the small village. Marie walked right up to the door and knocked upon it. After a minute or so the door opened and a large, jolly looking man opened the door.

"Why, Mrs Jenkins, what can I do for you?" he asked. Marie gestured to Susan.

"This here is Fiona Shawman. She wanted to see you."

The mayor, Michael Simmons, looked at Susan and smiled.

"Well, hello Miss Shawman. Please, do come in." he said, standing out of the doorframe allowing her to come in. Susan smiled and walked inside, followed by Marie. They walked into the sitting room and sat down. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well." Susan began, smoothing down the skirt of her plain dress. "I'm here to ask you if I can stay in this village for a while. Y'see, my entire family were slaughtered by the Butcher, and my home was destroyed during the war. Since then I've been going from place to place seeking shelter. Recently though, the village I was staying in had the flu going around so I had to leave because so many people were dying. Now I'm homeless again. So y'see I've got no-where to go. I was hoping you kind folks could give me a place to stay." She said bluntly, feeding them a sad cock-and-bull story. Both Marie and Michael gasped.

"Why, that's terrible Fiona." Marie said, gripping Susan's hands supportively. Susan nodded, allowing tears to come to her eyes. True tears; as she remembered her father and brothers.

"Why, Miss Shawman, you're welcome to stay here. I'm sure some-one would take you in." Mr Simmons announced as he stood up from his chair.

"I will Mayor." Marie said, also standing up. "That is, if you're willing to stay with me Fiona."

Susan nodded. "I'm willing. Thank you both so very much." Susan wiped her eyes and stood up. Marie took her hand and led her out of the house. They thanked the mayor and said goodbye, then wandered over to Marie's house; which Susan was eager to see.


	4. Chapter 4

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Four

Susan glanced at the small white house and smiled inwardly. It looked homely.

"Do you live alone Miss Jenkins?" Susan asked.

"Please Fiona…call me Marie." Marie replied. "And, yes, I do live alone. Both my sons went off to fight the redcoats and neither returned. My husband passed on several years before the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that Marie." Susan replied, bowing her head in respect.

Marie patted her hand. Then she opened the door to her home and beckoned Susan inside, shutting the door behind her.

"And this is my home. Your home too now." Marie replied. She put her arm around Susan's shoulders. "I always wanted a daughter, and you're the closest I'll ever get I think." She winked.

Susan laughed happily and Marie joined her. Both women laughed merrily as Marie walked upstairs to show Susan her room. She took her to a rather large room, painted white, with a comfortable looking bed, a desk and a small bookshelf.

"This was David's room. My eldest son. You can stay here." Marie told her. Susan turned to Marie and hugged her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. And I know it must be hard for you, having your sons and husband gone." She whispered into Marie's ear. Marie nodded her head and hugged Susan back.

From then on, both women knew they'd be good friends. Marie kissed Susan's cheek and left the room; it held too many memories for her. Susan placed her things on the desk and began to unpack. She placed her clothes in a set of drawers and then lay down on the bed. It was comfortable. She got up and retrieved her hamper of food and flasks of water, the she left the room to find the kitchen.

She walked downstairs and found Marie in the small kitchen.

"I've got some flasks here, and some food." Susan said, holding them out. "And I have money, to pay for my upkeep."

"Don't worry dear, you don't have to pay. The food will be graciously accepted though." Marie said, taking the hamper and looking inside. She studied the items then began placing them in various cupboards.

"Anything I can do to help around the house?" Susan asked. Marie nodded and gave Susan a list of things that need to be done throughout the course of the week; ranging from small things like collecting eggs from the chickens, to painting the picket fence surrounding the house. Being used to manual labour, Susan took up each task immediately.

By the end of the day, everything had been done. Marie had been very pleased with Susan as she'd expected it to take a week to do every possible thing, so that evening they'd dined together on a wonderful meal.

"Now, tomorrow…I'll introduce you to the other villagers." Marie told Susan over the meal. Susan nodded; she was excited. She hoped the other villagers would be as accepting, and that Tavington would never find her here.


	5. Chapter 5

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Five

Unfortunately, he did.

The next morning as Susan awoke and got ready for the new day by washing herself and getting dressed, she heard several horses. They were galloping and seemed to be heading towards the village. She looked out of the window to see who'd approach the village in such a manner, and saw just who she didn't want to see.

Colonel Tavington and several other ex-dragoons were approaching the village on horseback. They looked vastly superior, and were wearing their old uniforms. They probably did this to strike fear into the heart of the warriors. That's exactly what it did.

As the four men came into the village several people ran to their homes, women grabbed their children off the street, and men dropped whatever they held in case the men thought it was a weapon.

Tavington stayed on his horse as he addressed the villagers.

"I am looking for a woman." He announced loudly. "Her name is Susan Martin. Yesterday she disappeared from her home and I need to find her. Is she here?" he asked.

The mayor, Michael Simmons, approached Tavington timidly.

"No, my lord." He addressed Tavington as his superior, because the British were the rules here. Also, he knew how important Tavington was and he recognised him. "We have no such woman here." He replied, bowing his head humbly. Tavington looked down at the man as if he were an inferior; which in all honesty, he was.

"Are you sure? If you are lying, the punishment will be extreme." Tavington warned.

"Sire. We have no-one by the name of Susan Martin living in this village." Mr. Simmons informed him. "We have one woman, who arrived yesterday, but her name is not Susan."

Up in her room Susan gasped loudly. The fool; he'd given her away. She began forming a plan of escape immediately.

"What is her name, what does she look like?" Tavington asked curiously, in a harsh tone.

Marie, who had been outside her home listening, stepped forward.

"Her name is Fiona Shawman. What business do you have with her?" Marie asked Tavington, her eyes like slits. She was afraid of him, but she refused to show it.

Tavington turned his horse and looked at Marie. In her room Susan was begging him not to hurt Marie as she started gathering her clothes.

"I have business with her because I choose to have business with her. Must I remind you I am your superior, and you must obey my commands? Now, tell me… what does this Shawman lady look like?" Tavington repeated his question in a murderous tone, and Marie knew it wise not to disobey.

"She's smaller than me. Blonde curly hair. Blue eyes." Marie told him, not going into further detail as she wanted to make the description obscure. Tavington smirked in a cruel fashion.

"Bring her here." He ordered. Marie gulped but did as she was told. She walked into her house and up the stairs to Susan's room.

Susan wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Six

"She's gone." Marie informed Tavington once she'd returned. She had searched the room and the house, but Susan was not around. Marie had dreaded telling Tavington. She was right to do so.

"Idiot" Tavington scolded, pointing his gun at Marie, ready to shoot her.

"No please, sir, don't kill her. Mrs. Jenkins has done no wrong. She only showed this stranger hospitality." Mr. Simmons begged for Marie's life. Tavington considered this request. He put his gun away. Marie sighed gratefully.

"Fine." Tavington said. He turned to everyone. "If she returns, send someone to my manor to inform me." He announced his order. "You should all know where I live because you should all know who I am."

The villages turned to each other and began to whisper; yes, they knew who this man was. He was the famed man who practically won the war for the British. Oh, how the villagers hated this man. They wouldn't disobey his orders though, for none were that stupid. If they saw this woman, they would tell him. If they did see this woman though, they probably wouldn't know it though, as only Mr. Simmons and Mrs. Jenkins had met the young girl.

Tavington, pleased they'd heard his orders and were going to obey them, turned his horse and sped away from the village, followed by his men.

"What are our orders William?" one asked.

"It was her. Fiona Shawman is Susan Martin. I'm sure. Why else would the woman disappear? She knew I was there, and she left. All we have to do now is find her. She's close by, I know it. Let's split up and find her." Tavington told them as he stopped his horse. The men followed suit. He pointed in three different directions. "Each of you go one of those ways. Make sure you're close enough to each other to change directions if one of us finds her." He ordered. The men obeyed and went off in different directions.

Tavington took the fourth direction, which went right behind the village.

That was the precise route Susan had taken.

Breathing heavily, Susan was running from the village, unseen. She knew once in the forest, she'd be a lot safer. Her bundle was in her arms and her dress was restricting her long strides. She hitched it up and continued to run, the long grass scraping her calves gently.

Suddenly, Susan heard a horse. She turned her head as she ran, and saw Tavington, and he saw her.

She swore loudly to herself and continued to run. The horse could outrun her easily, but she had the upper-hand. She was metres away from the forest.

She could hear Tavington's horse galloping after her, and she could hear his voice shouting.

"This way men. Come back. She's running to the forest. Behind the village. Hurry!" Susan guessed he'd sent the other men off in different directions and that he was shouting for them to come after her. She knew this was true when saw a horse coming from the left about the same distance away as Tavington. Susan realised Tavington's men had heard him. She swore a second time, but by now, she was in the forest.

Here, it would be a lot easier to hide. She continued to run, careful not to trip, as she searched for a tree she'd be able to climb.

Eventually she found one, just as she heard several horses entered the forest.

She threw her bundle of clothes into the tree and, thankfully, it got stuck liked she planned it to. Then she started to climb; happy that she'd been a tomboy growing up and had therefore learnt to climb trees.

After about thirty seconds she was securely in the tree's upper branches, looking down below. She was hidden by the dense leaves. She slowed her breathing, praying she wouldn't be found.

She sat watching, waiting for Tavington and his men to pass.


	7. Chapter 7

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Seven

Tavington and his three followers; ex-soldiers who had served under his command, entered the forest on their horses. They went slowly, not wanting to miss anything. They knew she was hiding.

Each man was looking in different directions. Eventually they passed under the large tree Susan was in.

She clasped her hand over her own mouth and nose. She didn't want to make a single noise. If she didn't, she knew they'd pass right by her and leave. Then she'd be able to climb down and escape in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for her though, a spider crawled right onto her, and despite being a tomboy for several years, she still had very strong arachnophobia.

Susan screamed and began shaking her leg, trying to get this large spider off of herself. In doing so, she fell off the tree branch. She didn't fall out of the tree, as she probably would have broken her neck if she'd done so, but she did fall onto one of the lower branches.

The men looked up as they heard a scream and saw a figure drop down from one branch onto another. The figure hung on the branch, torso on one side, legs on the other.

It was Susan Martin.

"Thank the lord for creating spiders." Tavington announced as he rode his horse over to the tree. He noticed the spider on her, and realised why she'd screamed.

Susan quickly righted herself on the tree branch, pulling her legs up so Tavington wouldn't be able to grab them and pull her out of the tree. She brushed the spider off her and shivered.

"Come down Susan." Tavington ordered, looking up at her. She was still beautiful. She would be his.

"Never." Susan hissed, hugging the trunk tightly. She released it when she noticed it was covered in several large spiders. She screamed again, and lost her balance. She fell out of the tree.

Luckily, or unluckily, she landed in Tavington's arms which were outstretched, awaiting her. He caught her.

"You've made me a very angry man, running away like that. Your family paid dearly for your mistake." He said calmly.

"You're a liar!" she screamed "Let me go…now!" she tried to get out of his arms and onto the ground but was unable to. Tavington's men brought their horses over to Tavington's and surrounded them.

"What makes you say I'm lying, my dear?" he asked maliciously, his eyes glinting.

Susan shivered in his arms…maybe he wasn't lying after all.

"My family left. I gave them orders to run away." She told him. "You couldn't have punished them. They weren't there."

"How do you know they left?" Tavington asked, although they had done so.

"I don't. I just know they wouldn't have stayed." She explained.

"Well, you're right. They didn't stay. We came to your home and saw that you'd all gone. We immediately gave chase, and after a few hours, we discovered your family had gone to a distant town. We found them and extracted the information we needed; a certain letter you'd left." Susan gasped, they'd read her letter. Tavington continued. "Your family suffered, needless to say. I'm quite amazed it was I who killed your entire family. Your father, all your brothers, your aunt and your sister. Of course, my friends and I had a bit of fun with your aunt and sister first of all, but they died none-the-less." Susan broke down crying. Tavington offered no comfort. "It is of no matter now though. I've got you, and that's all I needed. Now… you're coming with me back to my home." He explained as he urged his horse forward. His men followed silently. "You know Susan….you should have just accepted my offer. Then none of this would have ever happened." He said cruelly, grinning sardonically. Susan felt grief, regret and guilt; a terrible combination.


	8. Chapter 8

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Eight

They rode for an hour or so and eventually got to Tavington Manor. Susan had cried the entire way and said nothing. She had clung to Tavington as she cried, sobbing into his jacket, as it was the closest thing of comfort. The softness of his red coat helped soothe her pain. She hated the fact she was relying on him though.

Tavington and his men had conversed the entire way. He had allowed her to cry into his coat. He didn't mind the damp patch, and he knew he'd be able to wash it. After all, he did have a heart, and he couldn't expect her not to cry after hearing the news.

After all, she had no-one left in the world now. No-one. Except him.

Tavington smiled. She'd be a lot easier to break in now she had no-one left. She'd grow to respect him, to obey him, possibly to love him. He'd just need patience.

They reached the gates to the grounds of Tavington's large home. Once they reached the Manor gates, Tavington's men said their goodbyes. There was no need for them to stay; he'd only enlisted their help for finding her. He could handle it from now on.

Tavington rode his horse into the grounds and up to the house. A servant-girl and butler came out as he did so.

"My lord." They both greeted him; the butler bowed and the girl curtsied. Tavington nodded his head in recognition. He climbed down off the horse, leaving Susan on it. Then he grabbed her hips and slid her off, taking her crying for in his arms. He turned to his servants.

"Girl - take the horse to the stables." He ordered. "Butler, take us to Miss Martin's room which I hope has been prepared by now."

Both went off to do as they were told. The girl meekly led the horse away and Tavington followed his butler into his home. He carried Susan up the stairs, along a corridor and into a large, expansive room that was expensively furnished.

Tavington walked over to the large bed and lay her down on it. He looked at Susan, who lay on the bed in a foetal position. She was hugging herself and crying. Tavington looked at her before speaking to her softly.

"I am going to leave you here to mourn. Dinner will be brought to you later. I shall not bother you for the rest of this evening. I shall see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He bent down and kissed her cheek, which was wet with tears. Then he and the butler exited the room, locking it behind them. He didn't want her to escape, again.

"Butler. Get the cook to prepare a large meal for Miss Martin, and have it taken to her in two hours time. Make sure she eats something; I like my women curvy." Tavington ordered.

"Yes sir." The butler replied, bowing, before walking away.

Tavington walked along the corridor, up another set of stairs and into his own bedroom. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and thought to himself about what had occurred over the last few days.

He could hear the young men's shouts. He could taste the metallic taste of their blood. He could smell their sweaty bodies. He could still feel their hair in between his fingers from when he'd gripped their hair tightly and smashed their head into walls and tables. He could see their bruised and battered bodies.

He kept hearing Susan's sister and aunt's screams over and over inside his head. He could see their faces; their expressions of pain. He could still smell their stench on himself. He could taste the lips of Margaret and Charlotte; the lips he'd kissed so brutally as he raped them over and over out of anger and spite. He could still feel them. He could still feel the warmth of their bodies, which left them quickly after he had slit their throats; causing their blood to spurt across his face.

He could see it all, hear it all…remember it all.

He and his men spent almost an entire day torturing the Martin family. And he remembered it all.

Then he thought of Susan and the grief she was going through, the grief he had caused because he had murdered her loved ones.

For one of only a few times in his entire life, Colonel William Tavington felt guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Nine

The food arrived and Susan refused to eat. Eventually she ate, but this was only once the butler threatened to bring Tavington in. Susan found herself enjoying the meal. She felt full for the first time in weeks, as Charlotte never had enough food to feed several people.

Susan felt all choked up as she thought of her aunt and siblings. Fresh tears sprung in her eyes and threatened to spill. Susan pushed the empty plate away and laid down on her bed. She had cried herself to sleep that night.

Tavington hadn't slept at all that night.

He'd stayed awake, reliving moments in his life. His worst memories. Memories of the worst things he'd done.

With each passing memory he wallowed further in despair.

How could Susan ever return his feelings. A man like him. A murderer like him. No. No woman could love a man like him.

She'd want revenge.

Maybe he should give up his plan all together. He was a fool to try and win her heart. So far, he'd only broken it into a million tiny shattered pieces.

Head in hands, Tavington cried. He'd only ever cried twice in his life. Once as a small child, about three years old, when he'd fallen and broken his wrist. His father had scolded him for being weak and beaten him. Tavington vowed never to cry again.

Yet he did, seventeen years later, when he met Rose. Rose was a beautiful girl back in England who Tavington fell in love with. He courted her and thought she loved him back, but when he proposed, she refused. Not only that, she told him she was in love with another man. Then she had walked away.

Tavington had cried that night. The next morning he went out and found Rose and her lover and he had slaughtered them both.

Then Tavington joined the army.

He hadn't been the same after Rose. His heart turned to one of ice, stone and all things hard. He lost all good feelings after Rose…until he saw Susan as a young child. She had looked like Rose had done in paintings of her as a young child.

It had hurt to think of Rose again, but Tavington knew Susan would grow up and be just as beautiful as Rose. Maybe even more. So that was why Tavington had his heart set on Susan; because she reminded him of Rose. So he waited for Susan to grow up so he could win her heart.

Yet he has only damaged it, broken it and ripped it apart.

Tavington wiped his tears of sorrow and regret away as the morning sun rose. He was a pitiful man. He'd only ever loved two women. The first had rejected him and hurt him so deeply that he had murdered her. The second he has hurt so deeply, that he wouldn't be surprised if she murdered him.

In Susan's room, where she was now awake and looking out of the window; that was exactly what she was planning.


	10. Chapter 10

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

(Also, I'm not a doctor so I don't know much about first aid, so I haven't really used any medical jargon. I also don't know if plaster was invented/discovered yet, but for the sake of this chapter, it is. Enjoy….)

Chapter Ten

Tavington knocked quietly on Susan's door. Dark rings were under his eyes.

"Miss Martin?" he whispered, wondering is she was awake or not.

Behind the door Susan had a heavy, glass paperweight in her hand. Ready to strike. Ready to kill. Her hand ventured forward, shaking slightly. She gripped the handle and swiftly turned it. She pulled open the door to reveal a shocked Tavington. She let out a primal shriek and brought her arm down.

The glass ball made contact with his skull. There was a sickening crunch. He began to bleed from the injury. His eyes closed.

Susan dropped the glass ball and screamed. The ball smashed on impact with the floor.

She'd killed him. She'd wanted to. But deep down, she hadn't meant to. Grievous injury maybe, but murder. No. Why had she planned to do this? Now she was as bad as him. She got down on her knees and held Tavington in her arms, wailing and crying.

"Doctor." She heard a voice croak. She looked down, her eyes blurred with tears. He was alive. She'd broken his skull but he was alive.

"Help!" She began screaming immediately. "A doctor, I need a doctor! He's dying! Please help!"

She heard the rush of footsteps. The butler entered and swooned at the sight. The men with him were shocked. One man turned and ran. He returned within thirty seconds, another man with him. This man came forward, carrying a briefcase.

"You're one lucky lady. I've been here since this morning, checking up on one of the maids. If she hadn't been ill, you'd have had no doctor around." He explained to Susan. The doctor looked at the injury and bit his lip. He checked Tavington's heartbeat. "It's weak. I need to help him now."

The butler had left the room during this and returned now with some water in a bowl and several towels. The doctor began working to save Tavington's life. One of the soldiers took Susan's arm and took her out of the room. If Tavington hadn't lost consciousness moments before he would have asked her to stay and hold his hand, but unfortunately he had lost consciousness. The doctor saw this as a good sign. It meant he'd feel no pain as the doctor cleaned the wound and put plaster over it to try and set the fracture in his skull.

Susan was shaking as she left the room, held up by the soldier who worked for Tavington.

"It's alright Miss. The colonel is a strong man. He'll make it through. He's suffered worse." The soldier told her.

"But it's my fault." Susan groaned. "I did it. I'm a terrible person."

"No. You had good reason to. We all know who you are, what he did to your family. You had a right for revenge. Hopefully though, you'll see he's not that bad a man." The soldier said. Susan scoffed. "Alright. Maybe he is. But hopefully, you'll forgive him. Forgiveness is harder than revenge, but it's more important."

Susan wiped her eyes and looked at the soldier. She'd calmed her breathing now.

"You're right. I should forgive him. His crimes are numerous and evil….but God would want me to forgive him. If he lives through this," Susan shuddered "then I will forgive him. And hope he forgives me."

"He will." The soldier put an arm around Susan and squeezed comfortingly. He opened the door to an unused bedroom. He walked her over to the bed and lay her down. "You've been under a lot of stress these past few minutes. You'd best sleep. I'll wake you when I hear news."

Susan smiled and thanked him before turning on her side, wrapping the blanket around herself and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Eleven

Several hours later Susan was woken up by the soldier. Her eyes opened and she was alert immediately.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine." The soldier grinned. He took Susan's hand and pulled her off the bed gently, and led her to Tavington's room where he'd been taken. "His skull was fractured. The doctor managed to keep him alive and use something that will help heal the fracture. In a few weeks the Colonel's head will have mended itself. In a few days I bet he'll be up and running as if nothing's happened. He's like that." Susan grinned at the soldier. He'd been almost like a friend since this morning. The two of them walked along several corridors until they reached Tavington's bedroom. The soldier opened the door.

The door creaked open and Susan's eyes fell upon a figure in bed. Tavington's chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. He was asleep. Susan broke free of the soldier's grasp and ran over to him, dropping to her knees beside the bed. She took Tavington's hand in hers, and rested her forehead against their joined hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know you've done many things to hurt me and others, but you didn't deserve what I did to you. You don't deserve to die yet. God has a plan for everyone, and a time for everyone to die, and I have no right to try and take another's life. I know you've taken many lives, but still you don't deserve to die at my hands. I shouldn't have tried to get revenge. I just want you to know, I've forgiven you and that I'm just sorry. So sorry. I know you're asleep and can't hear me, but I don't care. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me for what I did, for what I tried to do. I'm sorry."

On the bed Tavington's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned his head and saw Susan on her knees beside his bed. He head was resting on their hands. So, she'd been the one to wake him. He should have felt anger for what she did, and in fact he did, but this dissolved once she started to talk. He heard her words and felt at ease.

Susan lifted her head and was surprised to see Tavington was awake. He smiled weakly. He spoke in a weak, dried, raspy voice.

"I accept your apology, and I hope you accept mine. You've forgiven me, and for that I am grateful. I forgive you too. Just, don't try to kill me again." Tavington made a small joke and Susan let out a small giggle. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said as she stood up, not releasing his hand. "I'm sorry I woke you. I guess you need rest. Your skull was fractured, by me, and it needs to heal. I'll come back sometime soon. Just….get better. Please." Susan raised his hand off the bed, entwined with hers, and kissed it gently. Then she let go of his hand and walked away. Tavington watched her leave.

"Keep an eye on her please Dolmen." Tavington ordered the soldier. The soldier nodded and left, following Susan. The butler entered with a glass of water and some soup and bed. He made Tavington sit up and eat and drink. Most people wouldn't have managed this after such an injury, but William Tavington was not like most people.


	12. Chapter 12

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Twelve

Weeks passed and summer changed to autumn. The tall trees looked like they were on fire as the leaves turned bright shades of yellows, oranges and reds.

As the trees changed, so did Susan and Colonel Tavington. They had become friends.

Tavington had healed rather quickly, and Susan had spent hours each day keeping him company because although he was healing fast, he had to stay in bed.

On several occasions they'd had heated discussions on subjects they strongly disagreed on and although their voices were raised, they never struck out, and always calmed down. Susan would sit on the bed, legs curled up underneath her, and Tavington would be sat up against the headboard of his bed. Both would have flushed cheeks as they shouted their opinions at one another. The butler and soldiers always found this quite amusing, as the friend's voices carried around the entire house.

Throughout their time together the two came to see the other in a new light.

Tavington discovered Susan wasn't just beautiful but intelligent, opinionated and strong-minded as well as being a fantastic chess player; unfortunately for him. He'd never been beaten in a chess game until Susan came along. Tavington, or William as she now called him, just fell more in love with Susan with every single passing day. With each day that passed he also came to realise she may be returning these feelings, because each day he grew more kind, more caring, more loving around her. She was like a fire to his heart of stone and ice, warming him up from the inside and breaking down his cold, cruel demeaner. He knew that in enough time, that would be who he used to be, and he'd be someone else entirely. He'd be the man he could have been. He'd be a good man.

Susan had found that out already. She now knew Tavington wasn't quite the cruel, brutal man she'd thought he was as he had a soft side to him that was caring and kind. She liked this side best. She'd spent so much time with him, that this side was becoming more and more apparent. Some days were entirely this new self he had. As his old personality started to break away like chips of ice from an iceberg, she found herself liking him more. Not just liking but…loving…possibly. Over the weeks since they'd forgiven each other and become friends she'd found him increasingly handsome, and she'd also been falling in love with the good side of William. William. She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue like sweet honey. Tavington sounded harsh, cruel, demanding. William sounded soft, sweet and kind; just like how the colonel was turning out to be. Susan had indeed fallen in love with William she realised. All she had to do now was see if he still loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Thirteen

Susan woke up on the bright, crispy Thursday morning to find the sunshine streaming in through the open window. She yawned and stretched out only to find her arms hit a solid oak headboard that she definitely knew wasn't on her bed. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, before looking up.

William's solid oak headboard. William's bed. William lying behind her.

Susan slid off the bed and onto the floor. She'd fallen asleep on his bed. They had been talking late into the night, but to sleep next to him. How could she?

William stirred as he felt something move beside him. He opened his eyes to see Susan looking at the headboard of his bed. He closed his eyes as she turned her head to see him lying next to her. He re-opened them to watch her slide off his bed onto the floor. Obviously she was shocked and embarrassed for falling asleep on his bed with him.

"Good morning." William yawned, stretching, pretending he'd just woken up.

"Morning." Susan jumped up off the floor. "Sorry, I just dropped something as I walked in your room this morning to come see how you were you see." She mumbled as she blushed.

William grinned.

"You shouldn't lie you know, it's not good." He winked at Susan who blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm not lying." She replied as she sat on the edge of his bed, back to him, her hands clasped together demurely in her lap.

"Oh but you are."

"How would you know?"

"Well, firstly, you're blushing which is usually a sign of lying. Secondly, you are wearing the same clothes as last night meaning you slept in them and that isn't the sort of thing you'd do in your own bedroom meaning you must have slept her meaning you're lying about dropping something as you came in. Thirdly, I woke up the same time as you, so I know you slept by me last night and I know that you were lying when you tried to cover that fact up."

Susan turned to William.

"I'm sorry I lied." She knew she couldn't argue his claim. "And I'm sorry I slept on your bed last night."

"Don't be." William sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her down to lie beside him. "Besides, it's my fault. You fell asleep talking to me, and I lay you on me bed. I proceeded to change into my night-clothes," He gestured at them "before joining you in bed. I should have moved you to your own bed, but I didn't. So, it's my fault you slept here last night."

"You fiend." Susan feigned outrage, and slapped him lightly on the arm, before giggling.

"Come on. It is time for breakfast." William sat up and rang a bell. Within seconds the butler entered, noticed Susan's early morning presence, but said nothing. Instead he raised an eyebrow before addressing the colonel.

"You rang?"


	14. Chapter 14

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know.)

Chapter Fourteen

That morning Susan ate her breakfast with William in his room, instead of alone in her own bedroom. She was grateful he allowed her to stay. He ate a lot better than she did. Together they dined on bacon, eggs and porridge. It was delicious. She was used to having porridge alone in her own room.

After eating, Susan had left to go bathe and get changed. When she returned to William's room half an hour later, she was surprised to find him dressed as well as up and out of bed.

"William!" She scolded him as she stormed over in a motherly fashion. "You should by lying down, not standing up. You're not well enough."

"I am well enough. The doctor visited whilst you were bathing. The doctor said I was allowed out of bed now, and seems I've been in bed for the majority of the last few weeks, I felt like a walk to stretch my legs. Care to join me?" William held out an arm for Susan to take, which she did graciously.

Together they left the house and wandered the gardens, admired the scenery and had wonderful conversations for a few hours until it was lunch time and they were called inside. After eating though they had to return to the gardens, as it was so splendidly beautiful outside they couldn't resist. So for several more hours they walked around, sat and talked, and looked at many amazing plants and views. Then they came across a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle, and wonderful rosebushes surrounding them. William led Susan over to a stone bench beside the fountain and sat her down. He sat beside her, turned to her and held her hand in his. His eyes traced her beautifully sculpted face as he began to speak, but after a few sentences his eyes left hers and fell upon their conjoined hands.

"My dear sweet thoughtful Susan. I treasure the memories of the last few weeks. Having this injury brought us closer together, so for that I am thankful to you. But now, I have to confess. I've had strong feelings for you for a long time, ever since you were a child. It wasn't love, no, not love, as that would be wrong for a man to love a child, but it was something else. An infatuation or something. Oh, I don't know. All I knew was I would return when you were older and win your heart. I had to do this because I knew you would be a wonderful wife," His eyes traced her beautifully sculpted face as he began to speak, but after a few sentences his eyes left hers and fell upon their conjoined hands. "So, I came to your house, as you know. From there it went downhill. You hated me for what I did to you, so you ran away. In anger, I caused you more pain, for which I am terribly sorry. Then you took revenge. That revengeful act resulted in this friendship. This friendship, which I have to admit, for me, has turned to love. I love you have loved you, still love you, and will love you always. I had to confess. I'm sorry." William finished his little speech to Susan. Tears were streaming down his face onto his lap. Susan saw him cry and cried with him. He was repentful, truly sorry for what he'd done, and he loved her. And she loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

(This fanfic is about the film The Patriot, but for this fanfic to work I have changed a few facts. Firstly, Colonel William Tavington does not die. Secondly, Ben Martin does. Thirdly, and this is the largest difference, the Americans do not win the way and so their country remains in England's clutches of control. So, if you're going to read this fanfic bear in mind these three facts. Now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not very good though as unfortunately the plot is mine.

Also I do not own The Patriot or the characters within it, just so y'all know. This is the last, finishing chapter and I hope I've tied up all the loose ends. I might do a sequel, but only if lots and lots of people request it, so don't request otherwise I'll feel compelled to write more.)

Chapter Fifteen

Susan broke free of his grasp which caused a choked sound to come from William who thought she'd refused him, but he was surprised when he felt her hands on either side of his face. She tenderly made him look up into her eyes as she wiped his tears away, drying his cheeks. Williams's eyes met her own, both were full of tears. William smiled weakly, and Susan returned it. He reached up and cupped her face with his strong hands and wiped away her tears in the same manner she had done for him.

"I know you're sorry, and I've already forgiven you." Susan kissed his left cheek softly. "I wish things had been different and that my family were here but there is not point wishing it were so, so I won't regret, but instead I'll grow." She kissed his right cheek. "All I can say to you now is that I'm glad you love me." She kissed his lips very softly before drawing back, holding his face steady in her hands "and I love you too."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, moving her hands around to the back of his head and neck, holding him there as she explored his mouth with her tongue, and he explored hers with his. They held each other as if they would disappear if they let go. They kissed each other lovingly for several minutes until they broke apart to breathe properly. William hugged Susan tight to him and cried into her hair, so thankful for the blessing he'd received. Susan stroked his head, soothing him, as she allowed him to cry. He needed it. He needed to cry away his stored up anguish, regret, pain, sorrow, anger and every other negative emotion. She felt these feelings roll off of him as he cried. Once he finished, she looked at him and saw a light in his eyes. She kissed him and he kissed back. She knew now that he'd changed. He's fully become the good man he'd always been capable of being. Colonel William Tavington had changed. He was a good, kind, caring, loving man. And he was in love. And she loved him. And they would get married, as long as she agreed.

William stood up off the stone bench and got down on one knee in front of Susan. He took out a ring and held it up.

"I've carried this with me for a very long time, waiting for the moment to propose, and I think this is it. Please Susan. We love each other. I love you. Will you marry me?" he waited patiently for her answer, his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes." She whispered. Williams smiled beamed as he slipped the ring onto his fiancée's finger and kissed her again releasing torrents of pent-up passion upon her. They truly were in love.

Together the couple wandered back to the house to announce their engagement and to begin planning their wedding before starting their lives together as a married couple in love. From an act of revenge sprouted a love which grew.


End file.
